Les vies Kagamine
by Cerfeuille
Summary: Synopsis: principalement concentrés sur Len qui est un crossdresser, les différents récits tenterons de suivre la vie des jumeaux Kagamine au lycée comme à la maison. Car la vie de Vocaloid n'est pas facile entre les devoirs et les amis. N.B: (P1.E1) signifie Partie 1 Événement 1 Warning: ne contient ni lemon, ni inceste. Seul le choix vestimentaire de Len peut choquer ( . )
1. Chapter 1

_Ce sera un récit sur les Kagamine, en particulier Len qui hmm...crossdress himself ? Bref, pour les français pures souches, si vous connaissez Len, vous comprendrez ce mot ! Si certaines personnes aiment aussi ces jumeaux Vocaloid et arrivent à apprécier mes histoires, qu'ils se signalent dans les reviews !_

**(P1.E1) Len Kagamine ou comment se tromper en donnant la bonne réponse.**

Demain, sa sœur allait passer son après-midi en ville avec Miku. Peut-être qu'il aurait le temps... Car les après-midi

shopping de sa jumelle avaient l'étrange habitude, bonne ou mauvaise, de toujours durer plus longtemps que prévu. Lui ? Il n'avait jamais aimé traîner dans les boutiques de vêtements pour mecs: il entrait, prenait le vêtement, l'essayait, l'achetais, repartait. Après tout, lui, ...

- Len, pourriez-vous prêter un peu plus d'attention à mon cours ?

Interrompu dans ses pensées, Len Kagamine, petit blondinet de seize ans, avec son air encore rêveur, regarda la prof, regarda le tableau situé derrière elle.

- Excusez-moi. Euh... le logarithme népérien de l'exponentielle de x est égale à zéro pour x est égale à zéro ?

A la table d'à coté, Rin soupira, l'informant qu'il avait mal répondu... pourtant, c'était la bonne réponse à la question posée au tableau, non ?

- Len Kagamine, fit une professeur de mathématiques exaspérée, je vous demandais juste si vous auriez l'amabilité d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Bien qu'ils ne furent pas méchants, les rires de la classe firent rougir le jeune homme qui se dépécha d'ouvrir la fenêtre à un vent frais, annonciateur d'un nouvel été ensoleillé.

**(P1.E2) La maison.**

Comme à leur habitude, main dans la main, les jumeaux Vocaloid rentraient chez eux après cette longue journée de cours. L'une sirotant un jus de fruit aux orange, l'autre son jus de bananes.

- Onee-chan, tu n'avais pas ton club de danse après les cours ? s'enquit le garçon qui d'habitude rentrait seul le jeudi après-midi.

- Si, mais c'est les répétitions pour le gala en ce moment et moi, c'est la semaine prochaine que je devrais y aller : là, c'est celles qui font la première partie qui ont la salle.

La jeune fille soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton morne:

- Et quand je pense que pour demain nous devons rendre un devoir d'histoire...

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison n'était pas bien long. Les jumeaux déposèrent leurs sacs dans leur chambre et, allongé à même le sol ou sur le bureau, ils se mirent au travail, tout en écoutant de la musique.

Les deux Kagamine vivaient dans la même chambre depuis...depuis toujours vous répondront-ils ! Ensemble, mais seuls : leur père était un homme d'affaires tellement occupé qu'il ne rentrait qu'une fois par mois à la résidence familiale, et encore ! Leur mère, poursuivant ses multiples passions aussi originales qu'éphéméres, s'absentait souvent pour des stages plus ou moins courts à l'étranger.

Cela ne dérangeait pas les deux enfants qui, s'entendant plutôt bien, se soutenaient mutuellement en toute circonstances.

Rin fut la première à craquer. Elle se leva et s'étira en grognant.

- J'en ai marre ! Ça ne rime à rien ce travail ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour comprendre toi.

Comme chaque jours, Rin lui posait cette question et Len, allongé sur le tapis, le stylo grattant les feuilles de papiers sans discontinuité, lui répondit sans même relever la tête la même réponse qu'à chaque fois :

- Rin-chan, si tu veux faire une pause, tu peux.

Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle...et la jeune fille se plaignit encore :

- Mais il n'y a rien à faire ici... et il est déjà bientôt l'heure de préparer le dîner.

L'adolescent la regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais...il n'est que dix-huit heure dix.

En un miraculeux éclair d'intelligence, Rin se souvint qu'à dix-huit heure...

- Oh non ! Je devais passer chez Miku pour qu'elle me donne le costume pour le gala ! Tu peux t'occuper du repas ? Je reviens le plus vite possible.

- Vas-y, soupira le garçon en se replongeant dans son devoir.

- Merci beaucoup oni-chan, déclara Rin en ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de son frère avant de dévaler les escaliers, je t'adore !

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée eut claquée que Len, regardant vers la fenêtre, murmura dans un sourire:

- Moi aussi Rin-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos review ^^ le crossdress...est dans la prochaine partie u_u ... mais je crois que celui là pourrait satisfaire certains O:)_

* * *

**(P1.E3) Le secret de Len révélé ?**

Len se releva et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, la nuit allait bientôt reprendre ses droits sur la ville. Son devoir d'histoire fini, le garçon décida qu'il était temps de préparer à manger. Il alla d'abord dans la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain, brûlant, comme il les aime.

Quand tout fut prêt, l'enfant hésita. Rin était parti depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle bavarderais avec Miku et ne rentrerai pas avant une heure au moins.

Mais s'il faisait ce qu'il ne voulais faire que demain... Ce serait risqué. Tant pis ! Il décida de...

**(P1.E4) Repas mousseux.**

Lorsque Rin rentra, les lumières de la ville avaient déjà repris leur éternel combat avec les ombres de la nuit.

- Len-chan ?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, toutes les lumières de la maison étaient allumées et le repas était encore bien chaud sur la table. De la musique provenait de la chambre à l'étage.

Plus intriguée qu'inquiète , Rin grimpa les escaliers silencieusement. Elle glissa discrètement sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. comme toujours, Len avait profité de son absence pour ranger la chambre. C'est vrai qu'elle exagérait quand même un peu à laisser traîner ces affaires partout ...et à ne jamais s'en occuper.

Pas la moindre trace de son uniforme qu'elle avait négligemment jeté sur le lit, ni de son frère (qu'elle avait négligemment abandonné).

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. La jeune fille déposa le sac contenant son costume de danse par terre et entra sans frapper. Après tout, tant pis pour lui s'il n'est pas en pyjama, il n'avait qu'à fermer la porte !

Perdu dans l'immense baignoire, à moitié submergé par une mer mousseuse , Len s'était endormie.

Son visage détendu et innocent fit sourire Rin. Il est si mignon quand il ne prend pas son petit air sérieux, pensa-t-elle.

L'idée qui germa dans son cerveau de sœur aimante l'amusa et elle se décida à la mettre en application.

En fouillant un peu dans leurs armoires,Rin retrouva la bouée de l'été dernier, quand ils étaient allés passer une semaine en famille à la plage. Après l'avoir regonflé , la blondinette se choisit un ensemble deux pièces à carreaux rose et blanc. Elle descendit ensuite préparer un plateau repas pour deux, ajouta une orange et une banane, avant de revenir dans la grande salle de bain commune aux jumeaux Kagamine . Len dormait encore.

Rin se glissa à côté de lui et installa le plateau sur le flotteur .

- Hmm ?... nee-san ... qu'est ce qui se passe ? émergeât le dormeur.

Le rire joyeux de Rin l'accueillait de son retour du pays des rêves , puis :

- Tu prends vraiment des bains trop chauds, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. Maman te dirais que c'est mauvais pour ta peau.

Une ombre vint légèrement obscurcir les yeux bleus du garçon.

- Mais elle n'est jamais là ...

Un bisou de Rin vint s'épanouir sur sa joue, chassant sa tristesse.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, Miku avait tant de choses à me raconter et on à beaucoup parle de la danse et du nouveau costume trop mignon ! Vu que tu étais endormi, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir dans manger dans le bain. Tu faisais souvent ça .

Elle se retint juste à temps de rajouter "quand maman restait à la maison". Mais Len ne releva pas et se redressant dans le bain, il commença à manger avec enthousiasme. Bien vite imité par sa jumelle qui se mit à lui raconter les derniers potins dont lui avait fait part Miku, qui était une classe au-dessus de la leur.

- Bon, se décida finalement la jeune fille en se levant, il faut que je finisse ce devoir maison !

- Pas la peine. Je m'en suis occupé pendants ton absence.

Rin lui sauta au cou et le serra fort dans ses bras (renversant au passage le plateau repas et éclaboussant l'ensemble de la salle de bain...).

- Merci Lenny ! T'es un cœur !

- Rin ? Rin ! cria la pauvre garçon en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa sœur. C'est gênant : Je suis pas en maillot de bain moi ! et...le plateau repas...c'est dégoûtant ! Rin, reviens ! Riiiiiiiiiiin !

- Je vais me mettre en pyjama ! lui lança sa jumelle déjà partie.

Quelques temps plus tard, quand tout fut rentré dans l'ordre dans la salle de bain et que Len ai enfilé son pyjama...

- Prend pas toute la couette cette nuit., lui murmura Len de sa petite voix de shota.

- Tu as froid ? s'étonna Rin.

- bah...

Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras et il se blottit contre elle.

- Et comme ça, c'est mieux ?

* * *

_Fin des P1_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rooh...je suis bête, je met déjà en ligne les événements que je voulais garder en réserve pour me ménager du temps ^^'...tant pis, enjoy ! (Suite à des commentaires: pourquoi une fille aux cacahuètes ? Oo et à votre avis, I'm still Miss or Mister ? ^^)_

* * *

**(P2.E1) Triste passé et présent à la vanille.**

Ce vendredi là, en histoire, Len et Rin eurent exactement la même note. Leur professeur n'était pas dupe, mais il fermait les yeux : il savait à quoi s'en tenir !

L'année dernière, un enseignant avait refusé la copie de Rin, prétextant qu'elle était identique à celle de son frère (si vous ne le savez pas, les enseignant déteeeeeeestent le plagiat). Ce dernier eu la meilleure note et elle la plus basse, zéro. Len, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était rebellé et avait rendu copies blanches à tous les autres contrôles de toutes les matières. .. Etant le meilleur élève de l'établissement, cela fit chuter la moyenne de la classe et, sous la pression du corps enseignant, le professeur accepta finalement de corriger la copie de Rin, à condition que Len repasse tous ces examens « ratés ».

Depuis, personne n'ose refuser leurs copies, même si elles sont similaires en tout point, mettant cela sur le compte qu'ils soient de vrais jumeaux.

A midi, leurs emplois du temps concordant, Rin et Len purent manger avec leurs amis, Miku-san et Kaito-kun, le fameux coureur de jupons.

- Au fait, je te rappelle que nous allons faire du shopping après les cours.

- Oui, je sais… T'en fais pas, je connais le chemin de la maison.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne, lui susurra Kaito ave un faux sourire enjôleur, on pourra se tenir la main si tu veux 3

Se penchant au-dessus de la table, il tenta de déposer un gros bisou baveux à Len.

Un cri de shota effarouchée lui répondit : bakaaaaaaaaa !...suivi d'une glace à la vanille qui s'écrasa sur le visage du séducteur de pacotilles !? (doute de son affirmation)

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rires : Len avait paniqué et, tentant de repousser Kaito, s'était défendu avec la première chose qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de pique-nique : le pot de glace à la vanille de Kaito, son pêché mignon.

Pourtant, sous sa taquinerie, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était on ne peut plus sérieux quant à raccompagner le blondinet et tous savait pourquoi : n'avaient-ils pas tous un peu d'appréhension à laisser Len tout seul ? (Pourquoi cette inquiétude à l'égard de Len ? C'est une autre histoire…)

- J'en déduis que tu sauras te débrouiller comme un grand, admit Kaito avant de se lécher le visage. Miam…slurps !

- Beûrk ! s'écrièrent en chœur les trois autres.

**(P2.E2) Le bleu-ciel me va bien.**

Len avait hâté le pas tout le long du chemin du retour. Arrivé à la maison, il s'était précipité dans la chambre et jeté son sac sur le lit.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était trop pressé. Mais il était tellement content, et cela faisait depuis plusieurs jours déjà qu'il rêvait de ce moment là .

Len retira prestement son uniforme scolaire. Le pantalon vint bien vite rejoindre le sac de cours, ainsi que sa chemise et ses chaussettes. Puis il ouvrit l'armoire. Il ouvrit l'armoire à vêtement. L'armoire de Rin.

Circonspection. Indécision. Hésitation.

Le garçon se décidé finalement et sortie délicatement quelques vêtements de la penderie. Il enfila un haut bleu-ciel avec deux rayures blanches sur chaque manche, puis une jupe courte en éventail adoptant le même motif. Une paire de bas blanc vint compléter le tout.

Len, non sans crainte, se mit en face du grand miroir à pieds de leur chambre et, armé d'une peigne, défit sa queue de cheval et se coiffa avec application. Son visage se décrispa et, si Rin avait pu être là, elle aurait sûrement dit, en souriant, qu'il était bien plus beau quand il enlevait, de son visage de shota, cet air sérieux qui ne le quittait presque jamais de la journée. En fait, comme à chaque fois qu'il empruntait les vêtements de sa sœur, le visage de Len se décontractait…

L'enfant s'observa longuement son reflet dans la glace. Tourna sur lui-même pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Prit la pose. Avant de rires aux éclats de son exubérance !

Il ressemblait vraiment à Rin ainsi, et il en était fier.

Son secret, qui le consumait à petit feu, était pourtant innocent : aimer porter des vêtements de fille était-il un crime ?

Finalement, il fit un V de la victoire à son reflet en forçant sa voix dans les aigues :

- Le bleu-ciel me va bien !

**(P2.E3) There was a shot in the dark, I was caught by surprise (Take it all away, de Owl City)**

Len descendit, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la salle à manger pour prendre son goûter. Celui-ci étant composé exclusivement de produits à base de bananes…ainsi que, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'habillait ainsi, d'une orange.

Il se sentait tellement mieux vêtu de la sorte ! C'était dans ces rares moments où il pouvait s'exprimer qu'il se sentait vraiment bien dans sa peau. Sinon, chaque jour durant, il devait se taire, agir comme les autres attendent qu'il agisse, comme un gentil garçon. Lui savait bien que son secret le condamnait à souffrir : jamais il ne pourrait s'habiller comme il le souhaite, toujours il devra frustrer ce qu'il est pour rentrer dans le moule.

Il y avait bien sûr Rin…mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? il avait si peur de sa réaction si elle venait à apprendre qu'il lui empruntait ses vêtements !

Enfin, pour aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir être lui-même !

Len prit donc tranquillement son goûter dans la salle à manger, appréciant se sentiment d'être "bien dans sa peau"...tout en savourant le yaourt à la banane. Il lissa négligemment la jupe plissée, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait mettre la prochaine fois. Peut-être un jegging ? Ces nouveaux leggings qui imitent les jeans. Plus il y pensait, plus le garçon était curieux d'en essayer un. Rin n'en avait pas, il devrait donc...

- Len-chan ?

L'enfant n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. L'enfant n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un entrer. L'enfant n'avait pas vu sa soeur rentrer.

- LEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

* * *

_La machine est en route ^^ (et ce n'est pas le rouleau compresseur des jumeaux)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour le retard, j'ai déjà tout rédigé sur papier jusqu'à lundi prochain (pour Len et Rin^^)...mais avec le bac... Donc ça dépendra en grande partie des reviews qui me motiveront xD Bref, voilà la fin de la partie 2, sommes toute très classique._

* * *

**(P2.E4) Le reflet**

- Donc…tu aimes porter des vêtements de fille ?

A genoux au pied du lit, Len n'en menait pas large. Cela faisait bien plus d'une demi-heure que l'interrogatoire avait commencé et il avait déjà mal aux genoux. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions de sa sœur avec franchise et, si cette question était courte, elle résumai l'ensemble de la conversation.

Plus confortablement installée sur le lit, Rin s'étonnait elle-même. Elle ne ressentait aucune colère, pas le moindre dégout, rien, rien d'aussi négatif en tout cas. Peut-être un peu d'amusement ? En fait, elle se sentait concernée et touchée par le secret de son jumeau ? C'était si innocent de sa part que de vouloir porter les mêmes vêtements qu'elle, si …naïf.

- Oui, mais j'aime bien aussi porter certains vêtements de garçon. Mais…je préfère porter ça.

L'enfant tritura nerveusement sa jupe. Rin ne lui avait pas encore ordonné de lui rendre ces affaires . D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'elle était rentrée, à part que Miku était malade et lui avait donc posé un lapin.

- Et bien… si c'est ce qui te plait, je n'ai rien à y redire, conclut le plus simplement du monde la jumelle en se levant.

- Rin-sama !

La jeune fille regarda son frère d'un air étonné.

- Oui Lenny ?

- Je… tu ne me considère pas comme un monstre ? Je veux dire, tu sais…bah... tout ça quoi ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ? lui demanda une voix tremblotante.

Rin s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du shota et lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main droite.

- Toi , un monstre ? Le plus mignon des frères, le plus shota de tout les garçons de l'univers ? Ne dis pas de bêtise comme celle-là ! Et puis, je ne te reproche pas d'être ce que tu es : tu ne fais du tort à personne, donc c'est bon.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je te reprocherai juste d'avoir emprunté mes affaires sans me le demander. Mais ?c'est pas grave en soi.

- Je te promets de ne plus t'emprunter quoi que ce soit sans ta permission onee-san !

Cette dernière lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain ?

- Ca ne risque plus d'arriver de toute façon !

Devant l'incompréhension de Len, elle crut bon de rajouter avec un clin d'œil :

- Car demain, on va t'acheter de nouvelles fringues !

Alors que Rin se regardai dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle eut l'impression d'y voir Len. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Allez, voilà de quoi vous mettre sous la dent :) dites, que pensez vous d'un garçon qui se travesti ? ^^ Je previens tout de suite : c'est une partie importante du début ! :O_

* * *

**(P3.E1) Car on aime le shopping !**

Len, comme il le disait lui-même, détestait trainer dans les boutiques de vêtements. Il prenait ce pour quoi il était venu, à savoir un tee-shirt ou un pantalon, l'essayait, l'achetait, rentrait chez lui. Mais ça, c'était seulement pour les vêtements de garçons !

Suivant sa sœur entre les rayons des magasins de vêtements favoris de Rin, Len ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter tout les deux-trois pas, touchant les vêtements avec un regard brillant, s'extasiant sur How cute is this lovely dress !

Rin souriait elle aussi. Non seulement l'anglais de son jumeau était excellent, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant d'une telle joie de vivre : c'était tellement naïf de sa part d'aimer cela, tellement mignon !

- Nya ! Crô meugnon ! s'écria (pour la cent-dix-septième fois) Len en tirant sa sœur par son tee-shirt. Regarde !

- Hmm ? Tu aimes bien ça toi ? s'enquit-elle légèrement surprise.

- Vouiii ! Mais onee-san…c'est quoi ?

- Ca, c'est un jegging Lenny.

_[ __tuturu, tuturu ! __]_

_- Bienvenue dans la rubrique de Miku ! Comment ça va les Vocafans ? Moi, super trop choupi heureuse aujourd'hui : autant que si on mangeait un flan royal aux poireaux ce soir ! Comme l'auteur ne s'y connait pas ni en astrophysique, ni en vêtements pour filles ou garçons, c'est à moi qu'incombe le devoir sacré de vous éclairer sur les voies difficiles et parsemées d'embûches de la mode ! Un jegging tient pour beaucoup du legging, mais le rendu visuel est un jean très slim, à la limite skinny, ou un pantalon moulant. Ici, c'est un jegging noir avec une fermeture éclair aux pieds et deux fausses poches, elles aussi simulé par une fermeture éclair de couleur doré. Voilà, en fait, c'est aussi le jegging de l'auteur et de sa grande sœur ! See ya ! Plein de choupis bisoux à tous !_

_[ __tuturuuu, turu ! __]_

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, fit une vendeuse toute souriante apparue de nulle part, vous désirez passer en cabine d'essayage ?

Avant que son frère ai pu bégayer un ''non'' intimidé, Rin le prit par le bras et retourna son sourire à la vendeuse.

- Bien sûr !

Une demi-douzaine de secondes plus tard, Len fut littéralement jeté dans la cabine d'essayage avec le jegging.

- Ne prend pas tout ton temps onee-chan, on a encore plein de choses à voir ! Lui cria sa jumelle avant de tailler un brin de causette avec la vendeuse.

L'enfant soupira. Il jeta un regard curieux au jegging. Bon, si le rideau était fermé, il pouvait se changer sans crainte, personne ne verrait ses sous-vêtements masculins ou découvrirait qu'il n'était pas une fille. Len retira sa jupe et, non sans peine, essaya le jegging, ferma les fermetures aux jambes et se regarda dans le miroir. Il aimai bien la coupe, il aimait bien le contact du pantalon moulant sur sa peau qui épousait ses formes. Cela lui changeait des pantalons raides-moches habituels. En d'autres mots, il aimai bien porter un jegging. Len tira un peu sur la chemise de type sailor que sa sœur lui avait prété pour cacher la petite bosse que le jegging trahissait.

- Rin-san ?

La discussion derrière le rideau s'interrompit.

- oui, nee-chan ? lui répondit l'interpellée en insistant bien sur le –chan.

- Tu peux pas me trouver un haut plus long s'il te plait ?

- J'y vais ! s'écria Rin qui avait compris ce qui indisposait son frère.

Ce dernier eu la surprise de voir le rideau s'ouvrir quelques dizaines de secondes après. Rin avait été rapide, pens-t-il à tort en se tournant vers le miroir.

**(P3.E2)En pleine tempête**

Rin prit son temps pour rechercher un haut qui irait à son petit frère adoré. Elle venait juste de se décider pour un haut vert, un tee-shirt armorié d'une note de musique, qui mettrait en valeur ses yeux, **LORSQUE**…

Evidemment, pensa Len, sa jumelle n'aurai pu être aussi rapide. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il n'aurait pas dû enlever sa chemise de type sailor maintenant. C'était bête. Le garçon pu voir le visage de la vendeuse, reflété par le miroir, se décomposer graduellement, avant de virer au dégout. Un dégout profond, pas de haine, pas d'incompréhension, mais un dégout atroce qui rend tout visage d'une laideur repoussante, un dégout qui blesse plus surement qu'un coup de poignard dans le dos. La vendeuse **HURLAT** !

Trois secondes exactement, pas la moindre nanoseconde de plus, pas la moindre microseconde de moins. C'est le laps de temps durant lequel Rin resta pétrifié. Ses poumons cessèrent de brasser l'air. Son cœur cessa de battre.

D'une poigne de fer, la vendeuse trainai Len par le bras, le serrant à lui faire mal. Ce dernier, toujours torse nu et en jegging , serrait contre lui ses vêtements, perdu et effrayé.

- Pervers ! cria la vendeuse en rameutant une petite foule. Ce garçon est un sale pervers de travesti !

La foule se rapprocha, les murmures se firent grondements.

Rin s'élança au secours de son jumeau et, avec violence, repoussa la harpie.

- Laissez le tranquille ! hurla-t-elle.

- Elle est avec le pervers ! s'écria la vendeuse vite rejoint par l'attroupement oppressant qui s'était formé.

- Elle est folle !

- Ils doivent-être instable psychologiquement !

- Vous avez vu ? Elle est violente alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'énerver !

- Travelo !

- Pervers !

Tenant fermement son frère par la main, Rin, la tête haute, laissa tomber l'argent au pieds d'une autre vendeuse.

- C'est bon, nous partons. Votre méchanceté et votre intolérance ont gagnés. Viens Len-san, on y va !

Sous leurs pas, roses noires aux multiples épines, fleurirent les murmures dégoutés plein de fiel :

- **FREAK **!

L'adolescente couvrit l'enfant de sa veste. Elle regrettai seulement que son frère comprenne aussi bien l'anglais…

(P3.E3) Les larmes ne résoudront rien

- Len, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul.

Mais le garçon resta prostrée par terre, dans son silence. Dos au mur, le menton posé sur ses genoux qu'il avait remontés vers lui, Len restait inaccessible aux paroles de réconfort de sa sœur. Son regard fixe qui ne fixait rien, vide mais trop plein de tristesse, sec mais si brillant, son regard rendait Rin malade d'inquiétude.

L'absence de réaction de son jumeau découragea Tin qui n'essaya même plus de lui caresser la joue. Elle comprenait mieux que personne le combat intérieur auquel devait se livrer Len.

Elle descendit donc préparer un pudding à la banane, le plat préféré de son frangin. Cela lui redonnerait des forces. Mais des forces, en avait-il seulement ? Les premières perles de tristesse brillèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle qui avait toujours protégé son frère des moqueries, défendu de la violence des autres garçons, elle pleurai désormais son impuissance, se maudissant sa négligence dans le magasin, se promettant de ne jamais plus abandonner son frère.

Ce dernier, lorsque Rin revint dans la chambre avec les bras chargés du plateau repas, n'avait pas bougé. Il tenait encore ses vêtements, du moins ceux que Rin lui avait prêté, contre lui et , mis à part la veste de sa sœur qui recouvrait ses épaules, il s'était toujours pas vêtu d'autre chose que le jegging .

L'adolescente s'assit en face de lui et posa le plateau repas entre eux.

- Len, il faut manger, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Rin prit son bol de rhamen et commença à manger. Mais deux bouchées plus tard, elle constata avec désespoir que Len refusait de suivre son exemple, préférant rester déconnecté de la réalité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rin piocha dans son bol de nouilles puis approcha les baguettes de la bouche de Len.

Sa jumelle faillit en faire tomber son bol lorsque le garçon ouvrit la bouche ! Sans hésiter, elle lui enfourna les nouilles dans la bouche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Après le diner, Rin fit enfiler sa chemise de nuit à Len et le mit au lit. Elle l'y rejoignit après avoir fait la vaisselle, le prenant dans ses bras.

Comme depuis le début de la journée, Len ne pleura pas…


End file.
